This invention concerns the reaction of carbonaceous material with carbon dioxide. More particularly, it concerns the non-catalytic reaction of carbonaceous material with carbon dioxide to form a carbon monoxide-containing gas. If hydrogen is added to the reaction mixture, or if there is available hydrogen in the carbonaceous material, a synthesis gas, comprising carbon monoxide and hydrogen, is formed. The utility of the invention resides in the utilization of carbonaceous materials such as coal.
The reaction of carbon with carbon dioxide to form carbon monoxide is well known. However, in order to obtain a reasonable rate of conversion, the reaction is carried out under extreme conditions, such as high temperatures, in excess of 2500.degree. F., or by using expensive and cumbersome catalysts.